Love is Pride and Moneys Conqueror
by oodlesofdoodles
Summary: It's 1978 and the world has changed. A crazy man is trying to take over the world and people are worshiping the marauders. Well, that part isn't any different. My name is Lily Evans and this is my story with these four, troublesome, boys. WARNING: AU!
1. Prolouge

Love is Pride and Moneys Conqueror

Love is Pride and Moneys Conqueror

Prologue (of sorts)

Everyone knows that money equals everything. Everything being popularity, your status in life, and in some cases, your job. For the students of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, it was no different. If you had the dough, you got away with the pranks. For James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, that meant they were in control of the school. Well, that and their parents were the four most generous donors to the school.

This story is my adventures with these four boys. My name is Lily Evans and I am the lowest of low in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I am a muggleborn and a scholarship student. I am extremely studious to the point of me having only one friend. Well, okay I might have more than one but I think you get the idea. I should tell you more about myself before I begin.

My hair is to the middle of my back and the color of a leaf pile. A nice colored leaf pile that is. No those old ones left by the side of the road that are all nasty and icky and brown. Those ones are just nasty. My eyes are normally emerald colored but may vary depending on my mood. At least I think that happens. My friend Jessica or Jess told me so but I honestly don't believe people's eyes depend on their mood. It's so, not logical. I also happen to think I'm part albino. With my skin I mean. I am as white as the inside of a nice, fresh, crisp, clean apple. I also happen to think that the whole idea of bowing down to the four Marauders (the four boys) is the stupidest and most insane idea I have ever heard. Why would anyone want to worship a person who changes the girl on his arm as often as he changes his shirt? Well, I actually don't know how often they change their shirts but once again, I think you get the point. I for one don't worship them. I don't fight back though. That would be complete and utter social suicide. I mean they pranked one kid so hard he left two days after he got one of their letters. As I was saying, I wouldn't go out against them, but I don't cling to them like a drowning person clinging to a piece of wood.

Well, I didn't step out of line for a while but things started to change seventh year. New uprisings and killings by a crazed man and more pressure from _them_ to worship them their final year of Hogwarts was definitely different from the years before. Okay maybe the worshipping wasn't any different, but the crazed man defiantly was. I really should start at the beginning though, shouldn't I"

The day my entire life went haywire started off like any other day at school. I got up, took a shower, got dressed, and went down to eat breakfast. My life didn't change until the fourth class of my day. It to started off normal but little did I know, it was going to be an explodingly enslaving class.


	2. Not so Lucy Charms

Love is Pride and Moneys Conqueror

Chapter One: The Beginning

"Miss Evans! Miss Evans! The Charms Club is having a meeting this Saturday and I know you've been able to worm out of most of most of my little meetings but I don't think you will this time! Please give me the utmost pleasure of having you come!" Lily's short, and chubby charms professor said to her, wagging one of his short, sausage like fingers at her.

"I have a lot of homework this week professor and 2 papers due next week. Maybe when the next one comes around I won't be so busy," Lily answered.

"Yes, Yes! Can't have you falling behind now because of me!"

"Yes Professor," Lily spoke, trying not to show that she was speaking through gritted teeth. As he waddled back towards his desk, Lily's friend Jessica burst out laughing.

"Lily, I think that he competes with your sister's boyfriend for the title 'Whale' "

Lily chuckled. "That would be fiance."

"It's kind of weird."

"What is?"

"Your sister is extremely skinny, like, borderline anorexic and the Whale is extremely fat. It's like all his fat make for her lack of it."

Lily didn't get a chance to reply.

"Class! Class! The potion for today is on the blackboard. Just by looking at the instructions, can somebody tell me what the potion is?"

Everyone looked at the instructions briefly, and then went back to what they were doing before. Mainly, that was sleeping, passing notes or whispering to each other. Lily looked at them, wondering if they knew how lucky they were to be able to even be in this classroom. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Evans?" Flyerby asked. Before Lily could answer the door to the classroom burst open and the four boys strolled in laughing, late, but that was pretty typical. All four had neglected to wear the complete school uniform but then again, they weren't technically required to.

"What did we miss?" James asked, yawning.

"Well, Miss Evans," Flyerby began.

"Ah! Nothing! Carry on then," James cut in, yawning. Everyone laughed at this. Well, everyone except Lily. Even Jess cracked a smile.

"Very well then Mr. Potter. Your answer, please, Miss Evans?"

"It's a charm called Dissoldium. It's used to clean wizarding spills such as potions and other substances that cannot just be cleaned easily. It is highly dangerous and if it goes wrong you should get medical attention immediately because it can and will dissolve your skin if the liquid you are trying to clean gets on you," Lily rattled off like textbook.

"Very good Miss Evans! Five points for the name and ten for the description!"

Jess elbowed Lily. She liked to poke fun at Lily for always knowing the answer to professor's questions. In response Lily elbowed her back. It was a game they played in class to keep occupied during boring lessons. The first person to laugh lost. Jess normally cracked first and Lily would triumphantly smirk at her before going back to taking notes. It lasted two minutes before Jess burst out laughing.

"Miss Sanders. Do you have something you would like to share with the class?"

"No Professor."

Alright then now,"

He continued on rambling and Jess turned to Lily who simply raised an eyebrow and smirked. Jess rolled her eyes and turned back to the front of the room. James Potter also turned back to whatever he was doing before he had been distracted. It was funny to see Sanders fall to the petite redhead sitting in front of him. He then became puzzled, and that was one thing James Potter did not like to be. He hadn't seen the redhead at any high end society functions. Looking at her more closely he realized why. She was obviously a scholarship student, everything about her said so. From the way she was paying attention so intently to her secondhand robes. What had the dwarf called her? Evan? He didn't really care of course. She was just another person in the sea of faces that worshiped the ground he walked on.

"Swish and _then_ jab Jess, not the other way around. Honestly, why are you taking this class again?"

"My mother forced me to," Jess told her sadly. Lily sighed and turned to her own pile of goop. All was quiet between the two for a few minutes until Lily felt Jess tap her on the shoulder,

"Um, Lily? I think I waved my wand wrong again."

"How could you mess-OH DEAR," she said wearily.

Jess's goop was definitely messed up. The goop was stating to boil and turn weird colors.

"Jess! What did you do?!"

"I swished then jabbed but I might have added another swish?" Jess said tentatively, making it sound like a question.

"Jessica Sanders! Didn't you listen to me when I said that it's dangerous?!"

All hell broke lose then.

The goop turned lava red and exploded and Lily yelled "Get Down!" and ducked under the table with Jess, But the people behind them either didn't here her or didn't know how bad Jess was at Charms.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?" a deep baritone thundered out behind them. Lily and Jess gulped at the same time and turned around to face the voice.


	3. Sorry Doesn't Exactly Cover It

**Hi! Um, this is oodlesofdoodles speaking. I know I haven't updated in a while but I promise to try to update more! I have most of this story written out already but I just need to type it all. I really appreciate your reviews and want to know: Should I make my chapters longer? **

**Just a general question and now here we go with chapter two of "Love is Pride and Moneys Conqueror"!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the major characters in this story. If I did, I wouldn't be posting this now would I?**

James Potter stood behind Lily and Jess, the goop starting to eat away at his clothing, hair and glasses. Jess cast a desperate look at Lily. Jess's father had a high end position at Potter's Corporate. Angering James could easily cost Mr. Sanders his job. James had done it before when he was in fifth year. The boy was then sent to an orphanage by his parents. Okay that was an extreme case but the point is, angering James Potter = bad stuff happening to you and your family.

But then again Lily had nothing to lose. Her parents were both muggles and had no connection to the wizarding world except through her. She gave Jess a small smile and turned to meet the beast before she chickened out.

"It's my fault really. I swished my wand one too many times," she explained forcing a small smile onto her face. At least, she hoped it was a smile. "I am truly sorry about it. I know a charm to stop the spell but other then that I'm afraid you'll have to go to Madame Pomfrey."

Everyone was silent. Even Professor Flyerby was silent and still. He knew interfering with this would cost his teaching position.

"Do you honestly think sorry will cover it?" James asked, his voice going dreadfully low. The goop was now eating away at his skin but he showed no pain in his eyes or stance.

"Honestly?"

"Yeeessss?" James answered incredulously, drawing out the yes. He stared at the petite redhead standing before him. Most people stumbled and stuttered over their words in front of him. The girl seemed to see him differently then all those other people.

"No, but I hope you'll be kind about some mistake a girl made that can be easily remedied," Lily answered, hoping nothing would happen. She watched him pick up his bag, walk over to her station, through down his bag, and sit sown in his chair.

"Well, I don't think sorry does cover it. So I have come up with an idea that might," he said, smirking and turning to wink at his friends. Lily watched this exchange nervously.

"You are going to be my personal slave!" Lily felt her eyes go wide and could have sworn her skin went a shade lighter.

"Slave?" Lily asked weakly, her shoulders drooping slightly.

"Yes, my own personal slave. You're a smart girl. You know what slaves do."

"But,"

"All right, I'll be seeing you at 7:00 in the boy's dorms."

BRINGGG! The bell rang before Lily could do or say anything to persuade James to change his mind. He smirked, grabbed his bag and walked out of the room, laughing with his friends.

"Oh my god Lily, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I just couldn't speak! I was frozen! Oh my god! Please forgive me!"

Lily quietly assured her that she wasn't mad at her and that she was completely fine with taking the blame but in her head she thought, _"What will happen to my grades? How will I keep up?"_

The day passed on agonizingly slow for Lily and yet when the last bell rang and released the students to dinner all she could wish for was more time. She forced herself to swallow some food but otherwise stared blankly at her plate. When 6:45 rolled around she felt quite sick and could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. Jess continually tried to convince Lily that she should go in her place but Lily refused, saying, "I can't risk your dad's job Jess. I just can't."

When Jess asked if she was doing this for the Sanders or for herself, Lily replied, "Both I guess. I may be scared out of my wits but I'm going to show them that not everyone bows down to them. I gotta go Jess. I'll probably get a pranking if I'm late."

"You'll get a pranking if you're early Lils."

"I'll take my chances with being early Jess."

"Oh gosh Lily, this is really happening. I tried to convince myself it was a dream for all of today but now I can't deny that it happened. I am so sorry Lils, good luck."

"See you later Jess."

Lily got up and slowly walked towards the boy's dorm. There she stopped and took a deep breath.

"_Here goes nothing,_" she thought before knocking.

"Password?" A deep voice called out, traces of laughter in it.

Lily stared at the door incredulously. Were they really that childish? Did they really find this funny? She rolled her eyes before answering.

"If you don't want me to walk away from this door right now you will open it?" she answered, she answered innocently, but sarcastically at the same time. She heard loud laughter that sounded like barking before another voice answered, "Come in."

She opened the door and timidly stepped into the room. As she took it all in, even the boxers hanging off the lighting fixture, they boys paid no attention to her. It was clean, well, boy clean but it didn't really matter.

"You're early," James told her, not looking up from his game of Wizards Chess that he was playing.

"Better early then late," she informed him, staring straight at him.

"Well, your first job is to clean this room and don't look at me like that when you talk to me girl. I am higher then you. I am your master and you are my slave, not my equal."

"Yes Master," Lily spat out. He really wanted to make her curse him into oblivion. She could do it too. Easily in fact.

"Ohhh, temper, temper, Red. It could get you in trouble some day if you aren't careful."

Lily gritted her teeth and held back the curses by thinking of ways slowly and painfully torture him. Counting to ten just didn't help when it came to him.

"Well, get started!" he snapped at her impatiently. Cleaning the whole to his specifications took the better part of two hours. Luckily James let her go after that and she was able to do all of her homework. Jess had taken to staring at her apologetically but, talking to Lily could cost her position on the social ladder to fall dramatically. And so Lily's life dredged on like this for another two weeks. That is until the night James stopped her from leaving at the time she normally did.

**Hah! I am horrible aren't I? No flames please because you people who write really long, mean and harsh reviews probably don't have a life. If you don't like people writing fanfiction with their own plotline, then why are you even reading fanfiction? **

**Sorry, well, I'll try to update sooner then last time. Review please! **


	4. Unwanted Meetings

**Hi there. So I'm going to stay by the door and you're going to stand away from the pitchforks. Deal? I thought so. **

**So yep another really overdue update but better then none at all right? **

**This chapter was going to happen completely differently but I decided that it would be too much too quickly the other way. So sit back and enjoy the next section of our journey.**

­­­

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" He drawled out from his bed, where he laying and flipping through a quidditch magazine.

"To study for charms, finish my transfiguration essay, and hopefully get some sleep tonight," she replied tiredly, but with some pent up frustration leaking out.

"No, you're not. I'm getting a little thirsty. Hey, any of you guys thirsty?"

"A wee bit Prongsie, a wee bit," Sirius answered, a grin on his face.

"What about you, Wormtail?"

"Oh yeah!" Peter squeaked

"Moony?"

"Do you think I care about your various ways of torturing her?"

"No, but do you want a drink or not?"

"Sure, why not?"

James turned to Lily. "Come here girl. Closer, closer. Aw, come _on_ I am not going to bite you!"

Lily and snorted and murmured something suspiciously close to, "I highly doubt that," and took a few more steps forward.

"Now listen carefully, 'cause I don't want to repeat myself. You are going to get some flu powder, go to the Study in the Potter Mansion, and get four bottles of firewhiskey. You are then to come straight back here. Got it?"

"What if your parents are home? What if-"

"Padfoot, what's today?" James asked cutting into Lily's worries.

"Uhhhh," Sirius started, scratching his head. "The 19th, I think."

"Damn, my mom is," James muttered before, getting up to pace the floor. Lily stood there apprehensively, waiting fro James to stop that damn pacing. Finally he stopped and snapped his fingers, and exclaimed, "I've got it!"

"Congratulations, do want an award with that?" Lily asked sarcastically, ignoring Sirius' laughter and James glare.

"You are going to pose as my girlfriend of late. We are having a small party at school and we are bringing the drinks. Got it?"

"Do you think your mum will actually believe that?"

"I think she's been surprised I haven't brought home a girl sooner. Now we'll have to fix you up a little bit, and they'll believe anything."

"I guess I am doing this whether or not I like it. Are you coming with me?"

"Um, yeah?"

"All right! Just checking."

"Moony, work your magic."

Remus slowly slid off the bed and casually walked around her twice in a full circle. Lily was blushing by the time he was done, circling her. Everything these boys did made her feel uncomfortable.

"Close your eyes," he told her gently, and raised his wand.

"Why?"

"Because it's easier," he answered her tiredly.

_"I still don't see how it helps!"_ she grumbled to herself.

"Just don't try anything or you will find yourself hexed into the next century," she warned him. He nodded and she closed her eyes. She heard some muttering coming from him but otherwise everything was silent. She shifted her weight on her already pounding feet. She wished she could just sit down for five minutes.

"Done, go take a look."

Lily jerked out of her dream state, and shuffled her way over to the mirror in their dorm. She still looked like Lily, but a newer, better Lily. Her hair was fuller and shinier, and had that haircut she wanted but couldn't afford because of the cost of textbooks these days. Her robes were repaired and looked like they came straight out of Madame Malkin's. She had lost the bags under her eyes and to her joy, the small amount of pimples that dotted her face. She was good enough to be in the world of James Potter.

"All right, I'm ready," she announced turning to face the boys. She stopped and her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion when she noticed they were all gaping at her.

"What? He didn't do something that I can't see, did he?"

"Nope, nothing, he did nothing of the sort," Sirius answered quickly, snapping his jaw shut. He then elbowed James who recovered and gained his cocky, 'does-it-look-like-I-care-what-you're-saying-and/or-doing' look and stance back.

"Finally ready, Red?"

"Yeah," she answered dully.

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"_Yes._"

"Whatever!"

"Fine, but if you act that way around my mother, you're cleaning the Gryffindor quidditch changing rooms!"

"All right!"

"Fine!" he shouted back, glaring at her for a minute. He broke their staring contest to root under his be, coming up with a small drawstring packet. They left the room and the tense atmosphere seemed to flow with them, like a black cloud over just their heads and no one else's. When they got to the fireplace, he handed her some of the white powder that was in the bag.

"_Flu powder, duh!"_ Lily thought to herself. She took it silently, waiting for further instruction before moving.

"The family study of Potter mansion," he said gruffly before throwing in his powder, stepping in and being whisked away. Lily paused before stepping in. Did she really want to do this? Or more correctly, did she have a choice? Sighing, she stepped in the fireplace, shouted her destination and was sucked away to her destination.

* * *

She tripped getting out of the ornate fireplace, but was caught by James.

"Sorry," she muttered, bright red. He grumbled something then turned away. Lily looked around the study. It would be her typical place to come on a rainy day. Loads of books and soft, plumpy, sink-into chairs were the main focus of the room.

"So where's the firewhiskey?"

"In the cabinet by the sofa."

"Which sofa?"

"The black one."

"Positive?"

James gave her an exasperated look. "I do live here you know. Now go get it!"

Lily quietly walked over to the small cabinet and pulled out four small-ish looking bottles of firewhiskey. The then silently tiptoed back to James and whispered, "Let's go."

"I give the commands here Red, not you!" James whispered viciously. Lily rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"_Now_, let's go."

"Yeah, but one more question."

"What?!" he nearly shouted, completely fed up with this tiny girl.

"What's that noise?"

He listened carefully.

"Crap, crap, crap, and a whole other load of crap!" he muttered. "Listen Red, put down those bottles of firewhiskey and just do what I'm doing and whatever happens, _do not_ hit me, punch me, or kick me. Got it?"

Lily barely had the word yes coming out of her mouth before James pushed her into the wall and began kissing her. She went to go push him away but remembered her instructions and with held that reaction. She instead found herself kissing him back. One of his hands went to her lower back and the other went to the wall while her hands went to his shoulder and hair. She should get all she could out of it. He was not the called the best kisser in Hogwarts for nothing.

"James Potter! What on earth are you doing with that poor girl?!"

Lily distantly heard a voice shriek distantly. She felt James break the kiss.

"Hello to you too mum. How have you been doing?"

Lily felt herself blush bright red. She had faintly hoped that it would have been one of the maids.

"Who is this?!"

"Mother, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Lily." He took her arm and led her forward.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you," Lily smiled; well at least she hoped she did. Grimacing at James Potter's mother was probably not the best way to get out of the servitude thing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? It's actually good that you came darling. We're having a small party for your father's business associates and magically, your father was called away for business. I desperately need help entertaining them dear. You know I'm not in the know about your father's business. You can bring your girlfriend along. I'll find her something to wear that's appropriate. Well, chop to it!"

"Mum, Lily and I have a big test coming up soon and Lily really wanted to study tonight. She hates doing poorly on tests. Don't you hon?"

Lily nodded and managed to say, "Yes."

"Well, I suppose in pursuit of academics. Wait a second. If she wanted to study then what are you doing here?"

James looked flustered. He obviously hadn't anticipated so many questions.

"Well," Lily began. Two sets of eyes darted towards her. "James wanted something other then water to drink and was intending to go to the kitchen but seeing as it was after hours I wouldn't let him go. No sense in getting detention on the night before a weekend, I said. He would not deter, so I asked him if there was somewhere he could get it where wouldn't get in trouble for it. He suggested here. I'm sorry if it's caused any trouble for you."

"Oh nonsense dearie. I'm just glad you were able to keep James out of trouble. I always had trouble with that. What's your secret?"

"Oh, I just have my ways. Us women have to have some secrets don't we?"

"Ha-ha-ha! You are so quaint dearie. You must come visit me someday you don't have to study."

"I will Mrs. Potter. Have a lovely evening."

"Bye Mum."

"Bye James dear. Keep an eye on this one."

"Mum!"

"What? Just speaking my opinion on the matter!"

"Come on Lily we're going now."

"Goodbye dears!" Mrs. Potter called, as she flitted to rejoin her party. As soon as she was gone James forcefully grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her over to the fireplace.

"Get going. I'll be coming right after you so make sure to get out of the way. Lily nodded as he all but shoved her into the fireplace.

As she stumbled out of the fireplace she distantly heard James roar into the fireplace behind her. She took a few deep breaths then turned to face him. He was leaning on the mantle, staring into the small fire.

"What did I do now?"

His body stiffened, but he remained silent.

"I asked you what I did now?!"

"Silence! I will be asking the questions girl!"

"Oh so you're a man and I'm merely a girl!"

"I never said that!"  
"But you insinuated it!"

"NO! I am insinuating that you should not be talking to me like that!"

"And why not!"

He whirled to face her, stalking towards her. "Because you are nobody! You are nothing! You are poor scholarship student who has no right to act any better then you are! My mother now expects you to be in my company whenever I go home! Do you know what that means?! DO you?! She expects you to be girl of money, high standing! When she finds out that you aren't my life goes to hell! DO you know what will happen to _**you**_ if that happens to _**me**_?!"

Lily just stared, horrified at what was happening. She felt her lips tighten in an effort not to show any emotion or words.

"DO YOU KNOW?!" he shouted in her face, his own red in his anger.

With a burst of confidence lily didn't know was in her she shouted back with all her might, "I DON"T CARE! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR FRIENDS LAUGH AT YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR PRECIOUS REPUTATION IS RUINED! I DON'T GIVE A CARE ABOUT YOU JAMES POTTER! YOU CAN GO ROT IN _**HELL**_!"

A resounding smack rang through the room. Lily stared astonished, her hand lightly touching her red cheek. James had gone pale after he had slapped her, deathly pale. With wide eyes she looked at her hand then at his and finally drew her eyes up to his. They were, large and fearful, like a doe's.

"Lily……I," James trailed off. What could you say after slapping someone?

"James, I think it would be for the best if I just come clean and we go our separate ways," Lily told him slowly her eyes not meeting his.

"Lily," he begged.

"I'm sorry I didn't please you sir," she said quietly, putting down the bottles of fire-whiskey, the things that had started it all, and walked to the stairs and out of sight.

For a minute James just stood there, listening to the flames crackle and processing what had happened. He walked over to the window and stared out. With a sudden burst of anger he punched the wall beside the window, then nursing his throbbing hand sank down beneath the window.

* * *

**Whoa-ho-ho! A lot to process there lovelies. Before any of you go and review "That isn't how James would act," I will remind you, this story is alternate universe. Also I am not going overboard here. This is a different way of how James got Lily and Lily tamed James. I am merely pulling on the anger within James. Just because he didn't become all soft and lovey-dovey in the second chapter doesn't mean he won't so CHILLAX! **

**Cookies and Cranberry-Pomegranate juice to those who review!**


	5. Classroom Spats

**Okay, so I think this is relatively closer in update time then the last one but, I kinda can't remember (scratches head in confuddlement) but at least it's an update!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Do I have to do this again?**

**Conscious: Yes**

**Me: Why? It's painful and embarrassing!**

**Conscious: (waving gun in my direction) Do you think I care?**

**Me: (meekly) No. I don't own about anything in this story. Happy now?**

**Conscious: (tapping fingers together like an evil mastermind) Very.**

**Me: ON WE GO!**

The thing Lily hated the most about this was not the servitude. Oh no, she was used to menial labor, something James and the rest hadn't done a day in their lives. It was the eyes of the others. There were empty eyes, smug eyes, fearful eyes, the ones scared that she would pass off her bad luck, but those weren't the worst. The worst were the pitiful ones. The ones that said with their eyes, "I wish I could talk to you to make it better, but I'm too scared to do so." Those ones made her angry. Couldn't these people just voice their opinion and get on with their lives? It just so happened one really bad day when she had been tripped more times then she would care for and had had to change her hair back to it's original color more then once and was in a shatty mood when she caught the glance of one of those pity people, and her top just blew up like a volcano.

"What're you looking at, huh? Just trying to get a look at the poor little redheaded girl that didn't stand down to the most egotistical and idiotic boys in school? Well let me tell you something! You people are the worst! Go on GLARE at me! Knock me over! Push me down the stairs! Just don't ever give the pity look! You are the ones that make me want to,"

Lily's tirade was cut short when two muscular arms came on either side of her and began forcing her to walk.

"Get your hands OFF of me! I will hex you into the next century if you don't let go! I give you to the count of five! ONE…TWO… THR-ahh!"

She was once again cut short by the two people.

"Trust me Evans, we believe you," Sirius began.

"But we would rather that you didn't make a fool of yourself in front of everyone. You see, we actually think you've done something to Prongs," Remus finished and started once again.

"So we've decided to come straight to the source." Sirius finished. **(AN: Imagine like Fred and George Weasley)**

"I don't understand," Lily began uncertainly, "who is Prongs?"

"Sorry, I forgot you don't know our nicknames yet. Prongs, Prongsie, and on some occasions You Bloody Idiot, is James, otherwise known as Jamsie, Ja-OW!"

"I think she gets it idiot," Remus stated, retracting his hand from the back of Sirius' head.

"All right then, now all we have to do is… why have you stopped walking?"

Sirius asked Lily.

"Because Mrs. Potter is at twelve o'clock and headed our way."

"Crap, crap, crap, Padfoot to Moony, abort, abort!"

"Uh, Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm right here. There's no need to pull the undercover stuff."

"I'm just having some fun before Evans has to run!"

"Can we stop talking about me?" Lily whispered harshly before saying, "Besides here's Mrs."

"Lily! My dear girl! How are you doing? Sirius, get your arms off her! She does not need to be manhandled by you!"

"Sorry Geraldine," Sirius managed to look shamefaced.

"Lily my dear I have just asked Professor Dumbledore, the dear old man, and he has decided you are allowed to go!"

Lily felt confused and was pretty sure she showed it on her face. "Go where?"

"Oh dear! I swear my mouth goes on and on and I just don't know what it is saying! He allowed you to take the day off and spend it with me instead!"

"Did he really? Well, before break tests are coming up and I really need to,"

"Nonsense, I've already gotten James' results for those, which I really do have to talk to him about now that I think of it… well, you are coming with me my dear and that is final," Mrs. Potter cut in, grinning broadly.  
"If you insist..." Lily trailed off uncertainly, looking at the two boys on either side of her.

"It's all right Lily, we'll tell James for you. Have fun!" Sirius called before whisking Remus away.

"Come along dearie! We have lots to do and not so much time to do it!"

"What is it that we have to do?" Lily questioned, managing to keep up with Mrs. Potter's quick steps.

"Of course James wouldn't tell you. I should know by now not to trust my son with anything important that he has to tell other people. Never again shall I make that mistake, never!"

"Well then you should tell me now and save me the trouble of having to pry it out of James later," Lily interjected.

"Ah, yes of course! Well we are having a holiday ball for the Potter Company and since you are James' girlfriend you are subjected to go with him!"

"Mrs. Potter I really couldn't! I mean I have no sense of dance skills, my table manners have been the same since I was about five, and I am completely not able to talk to business people." _Ok I am able to talk to business people but the other things are true!_

"Then I shall personally train you my dear!"

"Holy saintly mother of,"

"Sirius Black how dare you use that foul language in my presence! You'll not be getting any Christmas pudding this year!"

"Oh mother, you can't do that to Sirius. It would shatter his heart into irreparable tiny pieces," a smooth, deep voice cut in from behind them. Lily gulped and faced the person she had been avoiding the past few weeks.

James leaned nonchalantly against the wall, hands tucked into his pockets. He was dressed casually in jeans and a faded t-shirt with a quidditch team logo on it. Lily could tell he had skipped classes today by the way he still had traces of sleep all over him.

"There you are James! How are you dear? You still have not come for tea with Lily yet and I demand to know why! I also got your exam grades young man and they are,"

"Deplorable? Grotesque? Shameful? I believe I have covered a majority of what you were about to say right there mother."

"No James, I was not going to say that! They were brilliant! Your father and I are extremely proud of you! If you keep these grades up you will get that job as an Auror that you so desperately wanted to have! Now! Lily and I have to go shopping for the ball coming up that _you didn't tell her about_ but I will work with what time I have. You are welcome to come, you do need a new set of dress robes or I was thinking going _really_ daring and putting you in a tux but that would be quite the statement," Mrs. Potter began getting off track and her voice got quieter.

"Mother, I'm happy to go in whatever you send me in but I can't go with you today."

"And why on Earth not?"

"I have detention with Professor McGonagall at two."

"James Peverell Potter! This has to stop!"

"For once it wasn't me mother, it was Sirius."

"Sirius!"

"I admit it was me! Clap me in irons! Brand me! Pull all my fingernails out; just don't not let me have Christmas pudding!" Sirius wailed going down on one knee and crying out pitifully then winking roguishly at her.

"Get up off the floor you big buffoon! I am going to give you pudding but you need to sharpen up your act. Wait a second!" Mrs. Potter called out sniffing the air. "Hand them over Sirius! Right now!"

Sirius grinned sheepishly and handed her the dungbombs he had stashed in his pocket. "Never could get pass you Dine." **(Pronounced Deen)**

"It's a good thing too, now come along Lily! We must be going!"

"May I have a word before you take her away mother?" James cut in.

"Why yes of course dear. I'll be right here Lily."

James grabbed Lily's hand under Mrs. Potter's adoring gaze and led her over to a classroom down the hall. After checking that it was empty he pulled lily in and closed the door.

"What game do you think you're playing at Evans," he growled at her. Lily gulped and was she imagining the throbbing feeling of a hand on her cheek?

"Nothing Potter," she managed to speak out clearly.

"How did you contact my mother?"  
"I didn't! She just came here and decided to take me shopping for some ball! I don't even want to go!" Lily spit back out, her confidence growing. "And I would appreciate you taking your hands off of me."

He loosened his grip and she slipped out of his grip and began to walk away. He immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her back against the wall.

"I am not finished!"

"Well I am finished with you!" She spat out and rammed her way out of his grip. Once again he grabbed her but this time; he crashed his lips onto hers for a hot searing kiss.

Lily's eyes widened and she began smacking his upper arms and chest as hard as she could. He simply grabbed her hands and tried to deepen the kiss. Trying to distract herself, Lily began to realize while shocked and angry that this was happening, it was _thoroughly_ enjoyable. He wasn't unofficially voted best kisser by the girls of Hogwarts for nothing. She began to concentrate on how wonderful he smelled and how warm his entire body was. When he pulled away, she leaned towards him slightly, eyes, that she didn't know had closed, opening slowly and heavily. She was breathed heavily offering him a small smile which he gave a small smirk in response.

Then the anger set back in.

"What in the name of Godric Gryffindor do you think you were doing?!"

"No need to bring good old Godric into this and for your information I was doing something I thought you would enjoy and judging by your breathing, you enjoyed it thoroughly," he said lazily.

"Well I didn't so go kiss someone else who would enjoy it!" She shouted back, stalking towards the door.

James tutted. "Evans, Evans, didn't you know it's unhealthy to deny to yourself that you enjoyed something?"

"I can't hurt me if I _didn't_ enjoy it," she gritted out darkly, her hands clenching into fists.

"Well, I know your angry at me but give all appearance of us being in happy couple land to my mother and I'll have some excuse for you to not go to that blasted ball. It's better that way. Less chance of you fudging up and having someone realize that you are on a completely different social plane then me," He commented lightly but she had gotten hooked on his barb, and now she had to get free.

"Who said anything about me not going to the ball?" she asked in a casual, 'what lovely weather' tone of voice.

"Bu-but you just said,"

"_Hah! Finally struck a chord with him."_

"It was the heat of the moment _darling_. Of course I want to go. I think it would prove to your mother of our undying affection like no other way can!"

"You cannot go!"

"You just try to forbid me! I'll tell your mother! Then you'll really be in the hole! And the best thing about that is that she'll have me come even if you say I'm not going! She'll force you to take me!" she finished triumphantly, a bright gleam.

James glared at her. She really didn't get it. She was supposed to be out of school by the end of September. Now she was in favor with his mother! She was like a tornado in his life. It was a waste that she had to be such a beautiful, spitfire, young, small package of girl.

**So next time I update (which will be sooner) Mrs. Potter will take Lily shopping and I'm thinking some Sirius semi-romance? Review and tell me! Also I now have pictures up for this story. If you have a character you want to have a picture for that I don't have or have a suggestion for a character I already have posted please tell me!**


	6. 6: In which we learn a great many things

**Okay you should feel special. I am trying my hardest to update quickly but I get up at 7:00, a.m. on the bus to the camp I work at by 8:10 then am there till about 4:00 then I get home around 5:30 and am exhausted. It turns out working with 9 years olds can do that. So cut me some slack. Now on with the story.**

"I'm not sure it's entirely me Mrs. Potter," Lily began.

"Call me Geraldine or Dine darling and you are correct. That cuts us down a color. I have never had to dress a redhead before. This is quite the adventure!" Geraldine told her excitedly.

"I was thinking a little less glitzy actually," Lily commented hesitantly. The dress on her was bright, wine red and silver vine embroideries on the sleeveless bodice. The over skirt had a section pulled up to the waist of the bodice with silver trimming. The underskirt was simply pleated with no trimming. The dress was lovely but it wasn't Lily.

"If that's the way you want it dear. Oh miss!" she called the girl from the counter over. "Can you,"

Lily blocked out the rest of the conversation. Her feet hurt. Her back hurt. Her legs were sore. She needed some water to ward off the headache that was forming. Her stomach was rumbling and it felt like it was turning over and over. Her head was reeling with all the possible dress choices and then there were still shoes and all those other _things _that needed to be bought. She just wanted to go back to Hogwarts, curl up with a good book. Looking at the two women, who were still deep in conversation, she decided she could slip away for a few minutes with it not being noticed. As she walked through the rows of dresses, trailing her hand gently over them she thought back to the mini fight she and James had before she left. She thought about the kiss. She wanted him to leave her alone and yet she couldn't imagine life without him constantly bashing up against her fierce will. Her eyes then alighted on a dress tucked away behind a putrid pink number. Pushing past the pink thing, a grin spread across her face.

"Geraldine! I've found it! I've found the one!"

* * *

"What time is it?"

"Only one dearie, and we _still_, have to find you suitable jewelry to go with that gorgeous dress you found," Geraldine replied absentmindedly, looking into the window of a shop with an experienced glance.

"Only one o'clock?" Lily asked, in a way that she hoped wouldn't convey her despair.

"Yes dearie, now don't you worry we'll find something,"

"Mother!"

Lily and Geraldine turned around one with a look of surprise, the other with a hopeful look.

"James I thought you had detention in an hour!" Geraldine began in a threatening tone.

"McGonagall sent a letter telling me she'd have to reschedule some other day. Mind if I borrow Lily for some lunch?"

"We certainly would! Lily and I still have to find a necklace for her gown."

A look of inspiration crossed Lily's face. "We needn't bother Geraldine. I have one I can wear."

"Where? Whose?"

"It was my mothers," Lily informed her quietly.

"Very well then. You are free to go have lunch. I'll go schedule for a hair dresser to come the afternoon of the ball. Have fun you two young things and I'll meet you at Capezio's at 2:30!"

And with that Geraldine swept off.

"That's just fabulous. She has you calling her Geraldine!" James commented sarcastically, running a hand through his hair and beginning to stalk off. Lily groaned and began to nearly run to keep up with him.

"What's so wrong with that?" she asked, dodging a lady with a large bag full of something orange.

"Now she really likes you so I'm in the dog house when we break up!"

"When did we get together?" Lily asked, confused.

"The minute it became beneficial to me."

"You arrogant, bullying, toe rag!"

"So I've heard. What did you mean when you said it _was_ your mothers?"

Lily was silent for a few moments, surprised by the sudden three hundred sixty degree turn in the conversation. "She died the middle of fourth year from cancer. I was gone from school for two weeks, not that you would notice."

"I'm sorry."

"No your not. You don't care about me. It doesn't matter to you whether I have no family or I have ten siblings. I'm a toy to you, a game that you will play until it grows old and then you will toss me away like I am nothing," Lily told him in a quiet but firm voice.

"Look, I am not all that bad. I can be decent, fun even. I am a good friend and take care of those I find dear. I am not all that you make me out to be!" He defended himself quickly.

"Whatever you say," she replied blandly, and they continued on in quiet for a while.

"Look, I almost know what you feel like. I nearly lost my dad a few years ago to a stroke. He's had some relapses since then but each time it's like I'm holding my breath, scared of what will happen. I know it isn't exactly the same but it's a lot closer then most people."

Lily felt her face begin to flush. Couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? Now she felt guilty, but that driving force kept her from apologizing. That damnable pride.

"Here we are, oh bloody hell," James cursed under his breath, running his hand through his hair.

"What? There's only a few people waiting in line James, I think you can handle waiting."

"Those people aren't waiting to get in Lily; they're waiting for us, me being their prime attention. Add you into the mix and they have front page news. Hell, I should have known this would happen. Damnit!"

Lily was silent for a moment then a 'you are such an idiot James Potter' look crossed her face. "Do they have a staff entrance?"

"I beg pardon?"

"Do they have a back door that their staff uses, James?" Lily asked exasperatedly.

"I would imagine so."

"Then we use that entrance to get in dumby!"

"Well… it's… that… could possibly work," James answered slowly, trying to find and reason why that would not work.

"Of course it would silly now _come on_; I haven't eaten since 8:30 this morning and am simply starving," Lily drawled, beginning to drag James to an alleyway that seemed to lead to the back of the restaurant. He rolled his eyes and wiggled his hand out of her grip. Shouldering her aside, he gruffly informed her, "I've been here before. Let me lead."

"Yes you certainly have, that's why you thought of going back here in the first place."

"You need to,"

"Look there's Potter!"

"Mr. Potter, a word please?!"

"Who is this with you Mr. Potter?! The wizarding world will want to know!"

"Mr. Potter!"

"Mr. Potter!"

James looked at Lily quickly then shouted, "Run!" and he grabbed her hand and together they booked to the back of the restaurant, barely closing the door as the press came ripping around the corner after them. They leaned against the door gasping, as they heard the reporters talking amongst themselves outside the door.

"Is this really what happens in public?" Lily managed to gasp out finally.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I pity the woman who marries you then."

"Why? She gets money, fame, attention, people waiting on her,"

"Love? Fondness? Affection? What about those or do you think those aren't needed in a married relationship?"

"My marriage, I can say almost positively, will not be founded out of affection, but rather forged out of a political and economic relationship. It will be important to the company and to further my family's wealth."

Lily looked at him worriedly. "If that's all you think marriage is about then you'd be better off a bachelor who can go get laid from a random woman every night instead of the woman who you carry no affection for that sleeps in your bed each night. She deserves that much from you."

And with that Lily walked away from the door into the restaurant leaving James leaning against the door gaping at her. He then snapped his jaw shut and pushed off the in a casual manner muttering, "What makes you think we'd be sharing a bed?"

* * *

"I'm telling you Lily dear, you will learn how to dance. You simply have to. I insist upon it. It would be a great embarrassment to all of us having you _not_ dance dear. It doesn't _really_ matter if you can't dance _that_ well."

"I am telling you from the depth of my heart Geraldine; it is _not_ wise to put me on the dance floor. I am tripping enough as it is."

"Lily, my mother is on the side of right in this argument. It would embarrass not only yourself but the entire Potter family. I will teach you myself if it comes down to it."

"Nonsense James, I know just who can teach her,"

"No mother. Anyone but him, please," James begged. Geraldine was cut from answering by a rather large, "Geraldine my dear!" across the room.

"Louise Erdrich! Why I do believe you get younger every time I see you! How have you been?"

"That's because of all her potions," James muttered before Lily nudged him.

"Well, Peter has been so caught up in the office recently. You know how it is these days, people disappearing left and right, now William Bryson is now missing as well."

"_Really?!_ How is Eliza coping? She must be heartbroken."

"Well it's not the first one to be gone for her is it?"

"Louise! You know you shouldn't tease like that! It's not her fault and they were just married too!"

"Well you know what they're officially saying it was."

"So they're finally getting it through they're heads that someone's out there?"

"Well, what else could it be, with Grosver last month and that whole group of muggles on that tour bus October, what else could it be? They're having a hard time of it in the Muggle Connection office. They're simply getting battered with questions. It looks like we have another pureblood fascist on our hands. Not that I can blame him."

"Louise Erdrich! Don't you dare say that again!"

"What? It's true? Muggles only cause trouble for the wizarding race overall. Now if you'll excuse me," she said stiffly, "I have date that I must keep. Good afternoon Geraldine."

"It's a pity there are people like that in this world. I hope you weren't offended Lily," Geraldine said gently.

"Why would I be offended Geraldine?"

"Well, I figured since I didn't recognize your last name as a pureblood name that I know, I figured that you would have some non-magic blood in you."

Lily cast a desperate look over at James.

"Mother, Lily's parents are both muggles."

The table was silent for a moment then a smile lit up Geraldine's face.

"I simply must meet your mother! Is that possible dear? I wouldn't want to mess anything up for her."

"I'm sure she'd be extremely happy." Lily answered slowly.

"Now back to what we were discussing earlier before. What were we speaking of earlier?"

"My aversion to having,"

"Oh yes, I just don't get why you don't like him James. He is always a nice, respectful young man to me."

"Yes mother, you just said it, _to you_. He hits on anything younger then thirty five and does it in a tactless manner that makes him that much less of a gentleman."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating James. You needn't have to do that here. Go and do it with your friends but not with me. All right now, back to business. Lily you have a salon appointment starting at three in three week's time and I'll need a picture of you for Marguerite to come up with some different styles with your hair and such. We can also get that done today before we leave. James, I have an appointment for you at one at Mallory's in muggle London next Saturday. I've decided to put you in a tux after all. I think it will be a nice touch. So please try to be there on time. Oh my dear look at the time! We need to be going now so I can get to Mrs. Atwood's in time for that darling little fashion sow she is having. Have fun dears!"

And with a wave, the illustrious Mrs. Potter was off to her next venue.

"Does your mother really not mind that I'm muggle born?" Lily asked quietly.

"She's one of the most open minded people you'll ever meet."

After that, Lily and James sat in silence for a while.

"So do I _really_ have to learn to dance?"

* * *

"Ah! Mr. Potter! I was wondering if I could chat with you!"

James turned with confusedly to his headmaster.

"I would love to chat Professor Dumbledore but I have to get to Potions before Professor Slughorn gives me detention for being late again."

"Let me worry about Professor Slughorn and his detentions Mr. Potter. Now if you would?" He asked gesturing towards the hallway that led to his office.

James gave a small smile and began to the trek to the Professors office.

"I understand that you and Miss Evans are seeing each other at the present moment."

"Yes sir, that is true."

"Mr. Potter I shall not dance around this matter or as the muggles say, 'ignore the elephant in the room'. I am sure you are aware of what is going on in the wizarding world at this very moment."

"Yes Professor."

"I'll then have you know that Mrs. Evans is a very special student to me. I personally went to her house to give her, her acceptance letter. Happiest I've ever seen her. Now what with the attacks on non pureblood witches and wizards I have a favor to ask of you Mr. Potter."

James looked over the headmaster. Staring sincerely and seriously out half moon spectacles were the piercing twinkling blue eyes that made James actually feel guilt about his misdemeanors. Long, bony hands were intertwined with thumbs twittling away. His robes were an elegant but simple design. Looking back up at his eyes, and seeing them not twinkling for one of the first times in his Hogwarts career he knew his answer.

"Carry on Professor."

"I know there are supporters of this so called Lord Voldemort in this school Mr. Potter and yes I dare to say his name aloud. There is no harm that comes from saying a name," he added seeing James' mouth begin to open. "As such students like Miss Evans will be under fierce pressure to stay below the radar. I need to promise me Mr. Potter that you shall look after Miss Evans for the time being. She is a very powerful, very smart, very headstrong young witch. I would not want to see any harm come to such a shining pupil. Am I making myself clear Mr. Potter?"

"Crystal sir. I am to watch Lily and make sure no one attacks her because of her parentage. May I ask, why me? Our relationship could be over tomorrow or in the next few hours and neither she or I would want to be in each others presence."

"That I understand Mr. Potter but, even though you and your friends seem to gain as many hearts as break them, no offense to you or your friends," he added as an after thought.

"None taken sir."

"As I was saying, you and your friends are some of the most loyal of companions as I have ever seen to walk Hogwarts hallways. Not only that, but despite the number of times you cut class you seem to always remain at the top of your classes."

"Thank you sir."

"Your welcome, and with that I have only one more thing to ask."

"Yes?"

"Lemon drop?"

Sucking a lemon drop and clutching a pass for Slughorn, James smiled and laughed at his headmaster as he dawdled down to potions.

* * *

"Lily. Lily! LILY!"

Lily had gotten used to no one but teachers and the Marauders calling her name so she didn't register some one was talking to her until the person grabbed her arm.

"Lily! Jeeze, you would think I was shouting at a brick wall. Honestly, have you gone deaf?"

"Jess?"

"Yes Lily, people call me that. It's a common nickname for girls named Jessica…"

"I don't want to sound mean or ungrateful but, why are you talking to me after all this time? Shouldn't you be avoiding me like I'm the plague itself?"  
"You're still out of it as ever Lily. I'm dating Remus and have been for the past few days. It's pretty much a secret so naturally the whole school knows."

"I'm going to say this once and then later I'm going to refrain from saying I told you so. Jess, the dating, it's a game to him and I don't want to find you battered and bruised when he's done playing with you."

"Look Lily you're dating the worst of them all so you shouldn't be talking."

"I'm not actually dating him Jess. It's a thing of convenience for us. He needs me to play his little girlfriend and need protection from the bloody thirsty crowd known as our school."

"So basically he's using you."

"Just as much as I'm using him!"

"If you'd take a look around Lily, you'd see everyone has moved on from this whole fiasco! They got bored because you didn't break and now they are onto something new!"

"They're just biding their time till I no longer have his protection! They've done it before! Why wouldn't they do it again! I got moved to the back burner but I'm still there! I see in the eyes of all the people I pass in the hall!"

"Is there a problem here?" a deep voice cut in. Jess was facing the person so she saw who it was and turned white. Lily recognized the voice and rolled her eyes.

"I can fight my own battles Potter."

"I'm sure you can but everyone needs a little back up sometimes don't they?"

"Not from you, lazy boy."

"I think you're confused. The expression is 'lover boy' not 'lazy boy' Lils."

"I adjusted to fit me needs." Lily answered breezily, looking at her watch.

"Well if you don't need back up allow me to be your messenger. Mother's waiting in Professor Dumbledore's office for you to take you to your appointment. Are you ready to go?"  
"I just have to go run to the dormitories and get my jewelry."

"By they way, have one of Dumbledore's _lemon drops_ if he offers one. They're simply delightful." And with that he was off along the corridor.

"Could he make the password more obvious?" Jess muttered under her breath.

"My sentiments exactly." Lily chuckled before sighing. "Look Jess, I didn't mean to get all hoighty toighty about you and Remus. I just would hate to see him leave you in the dust like all the other girls he's dated. I know we haven't been talking for a while but you were pretty much my only friend for the past six years, so you can understand why I am worried."

"I know Lily . It's just, so, fabulous to know that for the moment _I'm_ the one he wants. Not the voluptuous, curvy blonde that sits in front of him in Charms. I'm the one. Jess Sanders, daughter of a clerk in Potter Corporation. Lily, that's not all. I've been feeling guilty ever since that day in Charms. I wanted to stay friends with you but you were always the one who had the courage and I was the one to sit back and let things happen. But now that's going to change. Lily, please sit with me tomorrow. I shall die if I go another day without our friendly spats, our nudge game, your witty replies, my try yo be witty replies, you talking to yourself,"

"Hey! That was a one time thing!"

"But you see my point?"

"Yeah I do but I really have to go Jess. I can't be late."

"See you around Lily!" Jess called after her. Lily waved as she ran around the corner.

"And I'm so sorry," Jess whispered after she couldn't hear Lily's footsteps anymore, a tear rolling down her cheek.

**And so the plot thickens. Next chapter soon to follow my lovely people. There are also pictures up on my profile of characters so check them out. I need some help with Lily and Peter. Deviled eggs to those who review (and I make some pretty tasty deviled eggs).**


	7. In which we get made up with Lily

**I felt like I should separate this section into two chapters. Adding this on felt weird after what just happened. I have pictures coming up soon for those who like that kinda stuff. 10 points to those who know where "the room" is from. I actually don't expect anyone to. Unless you know the rooms in the Whitehouse. OOPS!**

"Now Marguerite I want it curly and pinned back out of her face. With these pins tucked in. Oui?"

"Oui madame. Je suis très heureux être de marche avec toi encore. "

"Et toi Marguerite. Have fun Lily dear!"

"So, you're going to a ball with Madame Potter?"  
"Yes Madame…?"  
"Please, call moi Marguerite."

"Then yes Marguerite."

"Fabuleuse Mademoiselle."

Lily leant back and reviewed what she had learned over the past few weeks. The dancing had not been as wretchedly horrible as she thought it would be. James had been right about the instructor however. Arnold Cockeney was the most arrogant, conceited, self-centered git to ever walk on the planet. He was a brilliant dancer, but he just made to many moves. **(Sorry, sorry!)**

"There we are Mademoiselle Lys. Madame Potter should be here soon. You may wait in the lobby for her."

"Thank you Marguerite." Lily replied getting up out of the chair stiffly.

"Aren't you going to look, Mademoiselle?"

"There wasn't much to work with in the first place Marguerite. I'm sure you did your best," Lily reasoned.

"Mademoiselle Lys! You must nevar sat zhat again! Though your beauty is not like zhat of zhose around you, you are a beautiful Papillion in your own way."

Lily gave the kind French woman a big smile. "Thank you Marguerite, for everything."

"Well, if you are not going to for you, look for moi," the kind lady reasoned.

Lily gave a good natured eye roll and turned to look in the mirror. What she saw surprised her slightly but made her realize the long wait had paid off. Her hair was style was more Grecian then anything else, with soft curls pulled up into a large bun at the back of her head and loose strands falling down gracefully. Yes, she could get used to it. Eventually. But for now her it felt like a strange weight had been taken off her neck and put onto her head. Strange, but not received badly.

"Thank you so much Marguerite!" Lily said turning around and giving the petite French woman a big hug.

"Vell, I couldn't have you giving moi a bad name. No go and vin them all over!"

"Lily! Lily dear, we have to go now!"

Lily heaved a good natured smile before walking out to meet Geraldine.

"Yes, oh yes indeed Lily dear, but that walk! Shoulders back and down, no hunchbacks here. Good, good, now on to the beauty parlor."

"What?" Lily asked, confused and dazed.

"Make up and the like dear, can't forget that!

Lily gave a little sound of discontentment and her shoulders fell.

"Shoulders!"

* * *

"Miss, please stop blinking, it's making it terribly difficult to apply your eyeliner."

"I'm sorry, bit I'm not used to someone doing my make-up. I'm not really used to make-up at all," Lily apologized for the umpteenth time.

"What do you mean by that?" the young woman asked, working quickly while Lily was distracted.

"I normally don't wear much make-up. Concealer and a tiny bit of mascara mainly. I can't remember the last time I wore eyeliner."

"I can't remember the day I didn't."

"I'm not your typical teenage girl."

"That much I gathered miss."

Lily chuckled. This girl was the closest thing she'd had as female friend in a while.

"Close your eyes for a tick?" the girl asked. As Lily complied, the girl asked, "What year are you in Hogwarts?"

"Seventh, then it's off into freedom."

The girl gave a light chuckle. "Same year as my cousin Remus then, do you know him?"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "He's an acquaintance," she answered, trying to keep her voice light.

"Oh Merlin, what has the boy done now with those friends of his?"

"Not anything too out of control."

"Well if they get out of hand tell Remus that Sasha will come beat his backside with his broom."

"Thanks," Lily said, laughing.

"Anytime miss," Sasha answered.

"Except now that you've given me the downfall to Remus you can't call me miss anymore. You have to call me Lily."

"As long as my boss doesn't catch me, then okay Lily. Now just part those lips slightly, and," she said drawing out the and as she swiped the lipstick on, "done!"

"Sweet, because I think I've officially lost feeling in my butt," Lily commented wryly. Sasha laughed and pushed Lily towards the mirror.

"Well wake it up by walking over to that mirror and telling me what a fabulous job I did."

Lily grinned broadly and stepped up to the mirror. Gone was the scholarship student Lily Evans, hair messy in a low ponytail or braid, with pasty looking skin. Staring at her was a rich looking, elegant young woman who looked like she could belong among the wizarding worlds finest.

"Holy guacamole. Is that me?"

"This is the inner Lily, the hidden sexy goddess that only runs ramped when bad boys anger her." Sasha commented lightly, cleaning up her work area. Lily blushed bright red and ducked her head.

"Lily? Are you done? Oh my, if only you were born into a pureblood family, you would have been a wizarding model! Well, it's their fault they don't accept muggleborns. Let's head back to the house now. Thanks Sasha, I'll make sure to say hello to Remus for you."

"Please do Geraldine and tell him I still will do it if doesn't behave, even if he's a seventh year."

"I will," Mrs. Potter chuckled gaily. "Come Lily."

And uttering a spell under her breath she and Lily were whisked away.

* * *

"Now, we have half an hour to get you dressed and reviewed for tonight. You may want to try to take a light nap as well, these events can drag on."

Lily opened her eyes. There they were outside what seemed to be the Potter house. Scratch that, mansion.

"Now come along dearie."

"But, Mrs. Potter, how could we just apparate in here. You must have some sort of spell that keeps people from doing that? How come nobodies thundering down the staircase,"  
"Come now Lily. I know you're a smart girl. There are ways of being able to apparate somewhere with anti-apparation charms. It's not very well known, but it is out there."

"Oh," was all Lily could say, a blush blooming on her cheeks.

"That's quite all right dearie, shows that you have a head on your shoulders. Now come along," Geraldine said cheerfully.

Lily gave her a quick smile, hustling up the stairs behind her. _"Smart Lily, real smart, she's just being nice. Way to be an __**idiot**__, idiot."_

"In here dearie," Geraldine called, lightly pushing Lily into a room. Lily looked around when she first stepped in, awed buy what was around her.

Sure, the room was pretty much all pink, but with the balance of other colors was quite pretty. It had a large four poster bed, ladylike couches that looked like they were from a different era, a desk/cabinet with china in it, and was topped off with a chandelier, all in various shades of brown, cream, pink, and green.

"It's lovely Geraldine," Lily said softly. Geraldine gave her a warm smile.

"It was the room I stayed in the week before my wedding. Loved it then and still love it now. But enough with old memories now, we have to get you dressed."

Lily nodded and couldn't smother the flutter she felt when Geraldine pulled her dress out of the closet.

"_For Christ's sake Lily, you're not a little girl playing dress up. Get a grip!"  
_ "I must say, this was a rather good find, and bargain priced! I don't know who else could wear it, especially with that color of green. Now just one minute," Geraldine stopped, rifling through a bag attached to the hanger. "Ah-ha! There you are you pesky thing!"

Geraldine pulled something out of the bag and tossed it to Lily. As Lily caught it she noticed it was a strapless bra, more elaborate then any others she owned. She gulped, staring at it in all its black, lacy, brilliance.

"Well, put it on in the bathroom dearie. And to adjust the size, they've fixed it so al you have to say is 'Reparo' and it fits!"

"Sounds great…" Lily trailed off stumbling into the bathroom.

Once in there she took a good look at herself. Gone was Lily Evans, Shy, reserved, know-it-all. In her place was some sort of Greek Goddess. She realized after wearing all this make-up she would not be able to go back to go back to no make-up, and would have to stop at the pharmacy and grab some things. Shaking herself out of making plans, she tugged off her coat, shirt and regular bra. Strapping herself into the other one she aimed her wand at the band and muttered "Reparo" before pulling her arm reluctantly away from her chest.

"Lily? If you're done there's a robe on the back of the door you can borrow to come out!"

Geraldine's voice snapped her back to reality. "Be right out!" she called back.

Giving herself one last look, she threw on the robe and walked out of the bathroom.

"There you are! Turns out we don't have as much time as I would like, but just enough. Come dear, get into your dress."

Lily couldn't help but let herself smile a little bit. The dress was quite good. A dark green, almost like a leaf green in color. At the 'v' in the neck was a flash of a lighter green. A broad black sash went around the empire waist and from it fell a sheer black skirt like covering.

"Normally I wouldn't like this color Lily but I must admit right now it looks quite fetching. Come look in the mirror," Geraldine coaxed, pulling Lily over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. Lily peeked in cautiously. She looked like one of the girl in the murals of ancient Greek or Roman walls.

"Mrs. Potter? The Gentlemen are all ready downstairs," a female voice called through the door.

"Thank you Isabelle. Tell them we'll be down in a minute."

"Now dear, what topics do we steer clear of?"

"The mysterious disappearings, economy, and petty gossip."

"How many counts does the waltz have?"

"Three."

"Who is sitting on the left of you at dinner?"

"James."

"And the right?"

"Penelope Bertrold?"

"No, she's sitting across from you."

"Cordelia Atwood?"

"Yes. Well let's head down."

"Um, don't I need shoes?"

"Oh, dear! What can I say? Age is stacking up against me."

Taking them from the closet, Lily slid them on. Nodding to Geraldine, she began following her down the hallway. When they neared the top of the stairs, Geraldine stopped.

"Now I'm going to go down, and when I call you come down. I want the full effect for James."

Lily gave her a nervous look. _"To do list Lily. One: Smile at top of stairs and not grimace in doing so. Two: DO NOT trip going down the stairs. Three: DO NOT embarrass yourself!"_

"You look lovely dear." Lily heard a deep voice say. That must be the father, Harold Potter.

"Thank you dear. James you look very handsome!"

'Thank you mother. You seem to be missing someone. I think her name is Lily?"

"Be patient James. Sirius, your bow tie is crooked," Geraldine chided.

"I think it adds character."

"Just fix it Sirius. Now, Lily! Come down now dear!"

Lily gulped, straightened her shoulders and stepped to the top of the stairs. Looking down she saw Geraldine, a man who she suspected was Mr. Potter, Sirius, and James. James was giving her a strange look. She began her descent down going slowly as not to trip. The only sounds she could hear were her heels on the carpeted stairway and her own breathing. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she stopped, unsure of what to do next.

Sirius looked at James, who still had that facial expression on. Rolling his eyes, he took his size ten and a half, newly shined shoe and delivered a well placed kick to James' shin.

"What the," James started but noticing the glare from his mother quickly changed his words. "Where has Lily gone and who is this person that's standing here?"

"James!" Geraldine cried out admonishingly.

"What I meant is, you look so different from the Lily I see everyday, and the Lily I know doesn't like dressing up like this."

"A girl can keep her secrets," Lily replied lightly, shrugging her shoulders.

James smirked and walked forward, proffering his arm to Lily whispered, "How do you get my mother to love you so much?"

"Have you ever heard the rhyme 'Girls are made of sugar and spice and everything nice'?"

"Well, then what are little boys made up of?"

"'Boys are made of snakes snails and puppy dog tails'. Do you catch my drift?"

"Yes. When I grow a tail and begin living in a shell you can go bake yourself in an oven and be served for tea."

"You're maniacal."

"Comes with the name."

"What, Sir Pompous Idiot of the Idiots of wherever we are?"

"We are in the country side, with the closest city being London."

"Ah, I see Mr. Pompous Idiot of the Idiots of 'the closest city being London'. I am Lily of the Evans of,"

"Suburbia?"

"I'm surprised you even know the word Mr. Pompous. It is quite the muggle term."

"You'd be surprised at what I know," James said wryly, a smile on his face.

"Mr. Pompous! Such a scandalous comment! How ever shall I not faint at your forwardness."

"If you do, I will catch you."

"I very much doubt that."

"You doubt me a lot Miss Evans, something very foolhardy in my personal opinion."

"When have you given me reason to not doubt you?"

"Ouch, the pain your arrow has caused me. Really Miss Evans, I may need a kiss to make it better."

"Or a good whack in certain place we shall not mention in conversation that your parents could overhear."

"Oh, my mother isn't straining to hear our sweet nothings. Trust me; she has other things to think about. Now about that kiss…"

"No, no, and no again. Not in front of your paren-omf!"

Lily's protests were cut short by James lips crashing onto hers. For a moment, a few seconds only, Lily let herself kiss James back. Just for a few seconds her girlish fantasy could run off wild. But a few moments later found Lily smacking James in the chest, and ripping her lips off hers. To her embarrassment, they made the suction noise she so detested hearing. She turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Potter staring at them, eyebrows raised. Lily turned beet red and turned back to James.

"Jamesie you know how I feel about public displays of affection. It's my night to remember. Try not to make me regret it," Lily ended with and "affectionate" hand squeeze.

"I'm sorry Lily, but you just look so ravishing that I couldn't resist. You'll have to blame my mother for that," he replied, returning the "affectionate" hand squeeze.

"Oh will you two lovebirds quit it already? I'm gagging in my mouth. Annnnd," Sirius cut in, dragging out the 'n' ever so annoyingly, "we're going to be late."

"Quite right Sirius. Seeing as Geraldine insisted on taking the car. Now come along!" Mr. Potter said in an almost bored tone.

Lily stared down as she walked thinking over the blur of the last few weeks. They were almost to the end of the walk when Geraldine cried out, "I forgot my purse! Just wait here while I run in and get it," and rushed back inside. Everyone stood awkwardly for a moment before Mr. Potter spoke, "So what do your parents do Lily?"

Lily looked up, startles that he would be asking her a question. "My father's a banker and my mother works as a librarian."

"Hm, your father works at Gringotts?"

"No, he works for Intelligent Finance."

"A muggle bank?"

"Yes sir."

"And your mother perhaps the library at the ministry?"

"No sir, She works in the public library in my town."

"Oh, how interesting," Mr. Potter said disinterestedly.

"Lily hopes to be a medi-witch though, or perhaps an auror," James cut in. Lily looked at him in -what she hoped was- hidden astonishment. She was almost completely positive she had not told anyone, other then Jess, that she was planning that. She actually was completely positive.

"James, how did you find that out?"

"Looking at you schedule, it's easy enough to find those things out from that."

"That's slightly creepy."

"What? You can do it to anyone's schedule!"

"True, but the fact that you took the time to do it? Creepy." Lily told him straightforwardly. She ignored Mr. Potter's stare at their conversation. _Well, not all relationships are 'honey-bunny' Mister!"_

"I'm back! Let's go!" Geraldine said walking down the path determinedly.

"Finally," Sirius muttered. Geraldine heard and slapped him across the arm with her purse. He whined and gave her a hurt look.

"Oh stop being such a baby, I wouldn't be able to hurt a fly let alone you."

Lily grinned widely and stepped into the car waiting for them. The night had started off with only a few mishaps but other then that, it was going splendidly.

Oh how wrong she was.

**Okay, I have had little to no motivation to write recently and I have figured out why. I had almost no reviews last time! PLEASE review. It does help! Here's and excerpt from the next chapter:**

"_Who else knew you were going to be here Lily?" _

_"No one."_

_ "Are you sure? There was no way he could have found out?"_

_ "No. I know the other person." Lily answered looking at James with wide eyes._

_ "Who?!" he asked quickly._

_ "…"_

**More next time!! Review!**


End file.
